1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-bearing reels, and more particularly to a two-bearing reel comprising a reel body formed of a synthetic resin, the reel body including a pair of cylindrical side frames opposed to and spaced from each other, and connecting rods rigidly interconnecting at least lower positions of the side frames, a spool rotatably supported between the side frames and including a pair of flanges opposed to and slightly spaced from inside walls of the side frames, and a pair of engaging members for engaging a suspender strap, the engaging members being arranged at upper positions of the reel body and spaced from each other in the direction in which the side frames are spaced from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a reel of this type, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 62-64281, comprises an integrated reel body formed of a synthetic resin including a first side frame in the form of a bottomed cylinder, a second side frame in the form of a cylinder, lateral connecting rods rigidly interconnecting lateral positions of the two side frames, and a lower connecting rod rigidly interconnecting lower positions of the side frames. The spool has a pair of flanges whose outer peripheries are opposed to and slightly spaced from inside walls of the side frames, to prevent the fishing line from becoming caught between the outer peripheries of the flanges and the side frames.
The reel having the above construction is generally used, for catching very large fish. Thus, it is necessary for the user to attach one end of a fishing rod to a pole mount secured to the lower connecting rod of the reel body, connect opposite ends of a suspender strap to the respective engaging members, pass the suspender strap around his neck, and hold the fishing rod at an intermediate position.
After forming the reel body of a synthetic resin, the inside walls of the side frames are cut to eliminate distortions of the inside walls and shape the inside walls round, to prevent contact between the inside walls and the outer peripheries of the flanges only slightly spaced therefrom. However, the side frames are interconnected by the connecting rods only at lateral and lower positions, and the second side frame has no bottom. Therefore, the inside wall of the second side frame tends to become greatly distorted as a result of the cutting operation, which increases the possibility of its contacting the outer periphery of one of the flanges formed on the spool.
Further, in the known reel, the engaging members (to which the opposite ends of the suspender strap are connected) are provided on upper positions of the side frames. When the user engages in fishing with the suspender strap passed around the neck and the butt end of a fishing rod held on the abdomen, a great load may act on the engaging members as a result of a large fish taking the bait. This causes the side frames to deform away from each other, whereby the outer peripheries of the flanges formed on the spool may contact the inside walls of the side frames.